Stay NL
by Olicity1994
Summary: Dit is hetzelfde verhaal als Stay maar in het nederlands. Verder in het verhaal zullen er een paar hoofdstukken M rated zijn.


1

_Hij ligt bewegingsloos en bewusteloos in de sneeuw die rood gekleurd is door zijn bloed. Zijn huid is blauw door de kou en de blauwe plekken. Wanneer ik zijn polsslag controleer kan ik een zachte slag voelen. Zo voorzichtig als ik kan til ik hem op en leg hem over mijn schouder., ik moet hem hier zo snel mogelijk vandaan zien te krijgen._

"Aaaah ik kan er niet meer tegen! Ik haat wachten!" Felicity kan niet op haar stoel blijven stilzitten. Ze stapt van de ene kant van de arrow cave naar de andere, niks kan haar afleiden van haar gedachten. Zelf niet haar computer. "Waar is hij?! Zou hij al niet terug moeten zijn..." Felicity wacht angstig af op John met nieuws over Oliver. Wanneer Oliver vertrokken was om met Ra's al Ghul te vechten is John hem achterna gegaan voor het geval er iets zou gebeuren. Maar dat is al 4 uur geleden en ik heb nog steeds niks van 1 van de 2 gehoord. Als ik de volgende 30 minuten nog niks gehoord heb word ik zot. De deur kraakt en Felicity draait zich om. "Wa wa wat is er gebeurt?" John heeft Oliver bewusteloos en vol bloed in zijn armen. "Niet nu Felicity ik moet hem eerst helpen! Maak de tafel vrij en haal een paar verbanden, een paar naalden en wat van zijn bloedzakken. Hij zal het nodig hebben. Nu Felicity!" Riep John wanneer ze geen aanstalte maakte om te bewegen. Ze kwam terug uit haar droomtoestand en deed wat John van haar vroeg. Terwijl Felicity het gerief ging halen dat hij nodig heeft ging John om een kom water en compressen en begon Oliver's wonden schoon te maken. "Hier." Felicity legde al de benodigtheden op de tafel naast John. "Felicity ik wil dat je hem wat morfine geeft, je weet nooit dat hij wakker word terwijl ik aan het opereren ben." Het was raar maar Felicity keek 1 keer naar Oliver en er kwam een kalmte over haar heen. Ze stopte met jammeren en haar handen schudden niet meer, ze had zelf niet door dat ze dat aan het doen was. Ze gaf hem de morfine en hielp daarna John een infuus met bloed aan te leggen. Ze werkte samen met John om zijn wonden verder schoon te maken, en te controleren of er niks te zwaar beschadigd is. Daarna naaide ze de wonden dicht. Het enige wat ze nu nog kunnen doen is wachten, heel lang wachten. John vertelde haar hoe hij zag dat Oliver werd neergestoken en van de berg geduwd. Dat is waarom ze terug begon te wenen, en ze stopte pas wanneer ze geen tranen meer over had. Dat is ondertussen een paar uur geleden en Oliver's toestand is niet verbeterd maar ook niet slechter geworden. John moest naar huis naar zijn familie en zo was Felicity alleen met Oliver.

Het eerste dat me opviel was een verschrikkelijke pijn in mijn borst en linker zij. Het volgende dat me opviel was dat ik niet kon bewegen, geen enkele centimeter. Dan hoorde ik haar. Felicity met haar stem vol pijn en wanhoop, mij smekend om bij haar te blijven, om niet weg te gaan. Ik wil haar zo graag vast nemen en haar zeggen dat ik haar nooit meer zal laten gaan. Maar ik kan mijn mond niet bewegen, hoe hard ik ook probeer er gebeurt niks. Het enigste dat ik nu kan doen is naar haar luisteren en vechten om de controle over mijn lichaam terug te krijgen.

"Oliver kom alsjeblieft naar me terug. Ik ben zo bang, ik heb je nodig om me te zeggen dat alles goodkomt. Alsjeblieft Oliver ik heb je nodig." Hij bleef stil, ik kreeg geen enkele reactie. Felicity nam zijn hand in de hare en geef er een kneepje in, maar het had geen effect. Ze begon opnieuw te wenen, zich afvragend waar deze tranen nog vandaan kunnen komen. Na een tijdje viel Felicity in slaap door uitputting. De volgende dag werd ze wakker en voelde ze zich leeg en emotieloos. Terwijl ze sliep had er iemand een deken over haar gelegd. "Goeiemorgen." Het was Roy. Felicity was teleurgesteld dat Oliver niet wakker was maar was wel blij haar vriend te zien. "Goeiemorgen." Haar stem klonk wat schor door het wenen van de dag ervoor. "Ik heb koffie en een ontbijt mee voor je." "Bedankt maar ik heb geen honger." "Felicity je moet wat eten." Hij gaf her de zak, ze nam er 1 croissant uit en liet Oliver's hand nooit los. "Felicity ga naar huis, ga wat slapen en neem een douche." "Nee! Ik kan hem niet achter laten." "Ik zal bij hem blijven tot je terug bent, en als er iets gebeurt bel ik je direct." "Nee Roy ik laat hem niet achter, dat kan ik niet." "Felicity..." "Weet je wat, ik heb hier een paar rezerve kleren liggen. Ik kan gewoon hier een douche nemen." "Ga naar huis, je hebt slaap nodig." "Nee Roy ik blijf hier." De manier waarop ze het zei maakte duidelijk dat ze niet zou weggaan, wat er ook gebeurt of er gezegt word. Roy houd zijn handen op ten teken van overgave. "Okay, okay ik zal hier blijven tot je terug bent. Neem vooral je tijd. Felicity zocht haar kleren en ging naar de badkamer. Ze kleedde haar uit en toen ze in de spiegel keek herkende ze zichzelf niet meer. Ze was volledig bleek met bloedvlekken op haar gezicht en handen en ze had wallen onder haar ogen. Ze sprong rap in de douche. Na 30 minuten was ze klaar en vond ze John bij Roy en Oliver. Hij is alle verbanden met bloedvlekken aan het verschonen. "Hey, je ziet er wat al beter uit." "Bedankt Roy." Ze gaf hem een klein lachtje dat niet tot haar ogen reikte. "Hey Diggs." "Hey Felicity , hoe voel je je?" "Okay dank ik. Ik ben niet degene die op de tafel ligt." "Felicity, Oliver zou niet willen dat je jezelf laat gaan." "Ja ik weet het, het is gewoon zo moeilijk om hem zo te zien liggen. Ik heb hem nog nooit zo gezien. Ik weet dat hij veel heeft moeten doorstaan op het eiland maar toen je hem gisten binnen bracht dacht ik dat hij dood was." "Ik weet he, maar je moet er rekening mee houden dat hij er misschien niet meer door komt..." "Hmmm..." "Ik heb zijn infuus gecontroleerd en zijn wonden opnieuw verzorgd. Ik moet nu naar huis." "Bedankt Diggs, ik ben je als er iets veranderd." Hij gaf me nog een klein lachje en keek een laatste keer voor hij vertrok. "Ik moet ook gaan , bel me als je me nodig hebt." "Zal ik doen." Ik ging terug naast Oliver zitten en nam zijn hand in het mijne. Er gingen dagen voorbij maar niks veranderde.

Ne een week die eeuwig leek te duren hebben we besloten om Oliver van de cave naar mijn appartement te verhuizen. Hij verbleef in mijn logeerkamer maar ik kon hem daar niet alleen laten, dus elke nacht kroop ik naast hem in bed.

Ik verhuisde van de cave naar het appartement van Felicity waar ik in een zacht bed lag. Felicity heeft bijna altijd mijn hand in de hare, slaat enkel los wanneer dat echt nodig is. Ik ben blij dat ze zo goed voor me zord. Ik hou ervan als ze tegen me praat of wanneer ze s'nachts bij me onder het deken komt liggen, haar arm rond mij slaat en haar hoofd op men borst legt. Net over mijn hart. Zo ligt ze nu, net als elke nacht. "Oliver ik weet dat ik het nu al veel gevraagd heb maar alsjeblieft blijf bij me. Vecht, ik heb je nodig. Maar als je dat niet kan versta ik dat, dan mag je loslaten en rusten... Ik hou van je." Ze kuste me en ik voelde een traan op mijn wang vallen. Haar stem was gebroken. Na 2 weken geeft ze op, ze zou me laten gaan. Geen pijn en geen zorgen meer , maar dat kan ik nie. Ik heb het haar nog nooit gezegt maar iik heb haar ook nodig. En nu heb ik haar nodig om me niet op te geven. Ik probeer zo hard ik kan om te bewegen of tegen haar te praten en deze keer ben ik niet van plan om op te geven. Het enigste dat ik kon bewegen waren een paar van mijn vingers, maar dat was genoeg. Ze streelden haar hand. "Oliver? Oliver?!" Ik deed het opnieuw. "Oliver, geef niet op ik ben hier en ik ga niet weg." Er liepen nu nog meer tranen over haar wangen maar deze keer hoorde ik hoop in haar stem.


End file.
